The Female Jaguar
by ILoveHeartsandAnimals
Summary: This is an idea for an additional episode in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It takes place in the 2012 series okay? No questions asked. Review,Favorite,Review,and PM pls! It'll be appreciated. Hints of Raph x OC and April x Don
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! This is a new story I made up (pfft,of course). It based on the 2012 series. So imagine it's like an episode from the series. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Prologue

It was another peaceful night in New York City. The stars were glimmering among the big city. People were sleeping or working on something. The busy streets were still not yet empty but there were only few cars. A few shadows leaping here and there. Did I say peaceful? Well,scratch that. There was something going on in that city. Something dangerous. New York may look peaceful,but somehow...it's the opposite of that.

"Let me go!"a fairly strong feminine voice shouted. It came from a building that had weird symbols on it. "The Kraang must not let this one go from this place,"an alien robot holding a chain pulled some kind of creature from the shadows. The creature growled like a jaguar. It's slits narrowed further. She kept scratching and pulling in the other direction. "Krang,what should we do of this creature in this place?"one grey alien robot asked a blue identical one. "Krang,put her in the cage in that area,"he pointed.

"I'll never stay here as long as you want!"a growl came from the shadows. A jaguar-like girl came out of the shadows and attacked them. The Kraang started shooting pink lasers at her but she kept dodging them. She came closer to them and kicked the guns out of their hands. She dodged every punch thrown at her. She slid her leg and tripped the robot in front of her. She took care of the others as well. She jumped on their heads and tried searching for her black tekko kagis. Her cat ears perked up when she saw her precious weapons on wooden crates.

"Krang,the one that is not to get the weapons is getting the weapons,"a Krang said. "That ONE has a name you know!"the mutated female jaguar appeared on the top of the crates with her tekko kagis. "The name is Catherine. THE ONE WHO WILL ESCAPE FROM THIS WRETCHED PLACE!"she shouted and dive onto the robot sea. Catherine did a high kick and ducked to the robot coming at her. She swung at the Krang's head which caused it to fall off. The brain thingy growled at her and crawled away.

She smirked and looked at the other Krangs. "Oh,I'm gonna enjoy this,"she grinned and narrowed her eyes. She started jabbing at them. The robots had a hard time catching her or shooting her. Her red hair flew wildly as she fought. The big cat yelped when an alien robot stomped on her tail. Catherine swung her tail to make the crazy robot fall. She looked at her tail and saw it was getting kinda bloody. Her tan fur was getting a little dirty. "Ugh,this day just keeps getting better and better,"she said sarcastically. She looked around and saw a chance to escape. Still struggling,she spotted an open window.

She quickly activated her claws and climbed onto the wall. She focused on the window. But a laser shot behind her interrupted her thoughts. 'Guess I better get going,'she thought. Catherine ran on the wall. She was getting closer towards the window. 'Claws,you better not deactivate,"she thought. The alien robots kept shooting at her. She skillfully dodged all of them. "This robots never give up,don't they?"she whispered to herself. She grabbed a shuriken from her pouch which was always with her. Catherine paused to get it though. The lasers almost got her while she paused. She growled and threw the shuriken towards the Krang.

The robots stupidly focused on the shuriken which bought Catherine some time to escape. The female jaguar leaped onto the ledge of the window and looked down. "Oh how I hate heights,"she murmured to herself when she saw it was a long way down. "This claws better not fail me now,"she said as she ran down. It took her some time to get all the way down. Catherine quickly hid in the shadows. "Those Krang better not mess with me again,"she growled quietly. She rapidly ran farther away from the Krang's lair,or building. Catherine climbed onto a roof and looked down upon her surroundings. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her figure was black in the shadows which made her almost invisible. She reopened her eyes and only her red eyes were visible and glown in the darkness. Then a growl was heard.

* * *

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!_

_Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team_

_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_

_So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams_

_Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings_

_Can't stop these radical dudes_

_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_

_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

_Leonardo's the leader in blue,_

_Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_

_Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines_

_Raphael has the most attitude on the team_

_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

_And you know just where to find him when it's party time_

_Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_

_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

___Turtle power!_

* * *

**_ So how'd you like it? :D It's my very first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic! YAY! So anyways here's the disclaimer._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except my OC,Catherine, and the plot. If I did...my character would be in one of the episodes!

Review pls! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow,4 reviews and 3 favorites already! This chapter is just for you guys! ^_^ and btw,my school is kind of holding me back but hey! School comes first,but I will try my best to update!  
**

* * *

_At the lair  
_

It was another normal day for the turtles. April was training. Splinter was meditating. Everyone was doing their daily routine. Of course,Leonardo was watching his favorite TV show. Ralph was reading a magazine. Donnie was trying to improve their T-phones. And Mikey was doing who knows what.

"This is gonna be awesome,"Mikey whispered to himself. He was just about to show something to his brothers when..."Hey,Mikey. What do you have there?"Donnie went up to him. "Um,nothing,"Mikey held something behind his back. "Well,it looks like you do have something since you are holding it behind your back,besides you rarely hold you hands behind your back unless youve done something wrong,"Donnie explained to his brother.

Mikey nearly fell asleep while Donnie was explaining. "So are you gonna show me?"he asked. "Sure!"Mikey grinned and put out a water gun. He pointed it at his smart brother. Before Donnie could say anything,Mikey already shot water at his face. "Seriously? First water balloons,now water guns?!"Donnie exclaimed. "Hehe,it's a new method for pranking people,"Mikey smiled.

Donnie went to get a towel. Mikey chuckled and went to reload his new water gun. "Great news,Mikey has a new prank toy,"Donnie said sarcastically as he went back to his brothers. "What did he do,throw a pie at your face,"Raph said,turning a page. "A water gun,"Donnie said. "I wonder where he keeps those stuff,"Leo added.

"Another great news,I improved the T-phones,"he showed them the T-phone. It looked like the original one but it has an additional red button. "What's that?"Leo looked away from the TV. "This is a signal button,for example,if I am in trouble,I will push this button to alert the others that I am in trouble. It'll save much more time than calling. And it'll show the location where I am currently,"he explained.

"Great job!"Leo praised his younger brother and continued watching. "So,it's kinda like a 911 call,except faster?"Mikey walked up to them. "Well,yeah,kinda like that,"Donnie replied. As the show ended,Leo stood up and got ready for the night patrol. The others noticed it,so they prepared also. "I wonder what our enemies are up to,"Leo said to himself. He joined his brothers and went to the surface.

They jumped building to building quietly. They looked around to see ir there were any trouble. There may be trouble lurking around every corner. "Why can't we just drive around?"Mikey asked as he leaped to another building. "I told you,it was badly damaged and needs to be repaired so that it won't completely break,and I have been trying to fix it,"Donnie told him.

Raphael rolled his eyes. Leo signaled them to stop. "Wait,do you guys hear something,like laser shots,"he asked as he listened to a weird sound. "I guess the Krang are up to no good,"Raph started popping his knuckles. "But we can't just jump to conclusions,it might be another enemy,"Donnie suggested. "Well,either way,it couldn't be good,"Mikey said.

Then they heard a roar. "Wow,that roar seemed similar to a jaguar roar,"Donnie noted. "Let's move!"Leo said going towards the sounds. "Ugh,how do you guys keep coming?!"a tough feminine voice said. It sounded like a war,or how the turtles fight the Krang. The teenage turtles came upon the scene and examined it. They saw a lot of Krang shooting something. It was a female mutated jaguar. She was wearing clothes too.

A red shirt with one sleeve one the right side and none at the left. She wore black shorts and brown sneakers. She had fierce,piercing red eyes as she fought. They realized her pupils were slits like those of a cat. Raph stared at her amazed at how she fought. The others were also impressed.

"Woah,she fights like Raph,"Mikey stated as she tore the head off the Krang's robot body. Raph narrowed his eyes. "If possible,maybe even better than Raph,"Donnie added while observing how she attacked and pounced on every Krang who kept coming at her.. This time,Raph scowled. "What's the matter,Raph? Angry you got compared to a girl?"Mikey teased. As Raph was about to tackle his brother,Leo interrupted them. "Guys! There's no time for this,she might need help!"Leo tried to calm Raph down.

"I think she can take care of herself!"Raph yelled attempting to get Mikey. Leo pushed him away. "What's the big deal,Raph? Before you let the insults go,and you always love fighting Krang,"Leo noticed his strange behavior. Raph finally calmed down and shrugged. Before anyone could say anything,a loud roar interrupted them.

"Ugh! Let me go!"the jaguar said with a slight Russian accent. She was trapped inside a net. She tried cutting it but ended up electrocuted by the net. "Krang,we must get this creature known as Catherine to our place known as the hideout,"a blue Krang told a grey one. The grey Krang nodded and walked towards Catherine.

Before the robot could grab her,four turtles jumped in to save her. "Huh?"Catherine widened her eyes. She had never seen other mutants than her before. "Don't worry,we're gonna save you,"Leo assured her. "Yeah,right,I didn't hear the red one say that,"she spat out. "Wait,what?"Leo asked as he punched another Krang. "You heard me,I did hear him say that I can take care of myself,which apparently,I can't,"she replied.

"How? We were on the roof! How could you hear us?"

"Ahem,me cat. Cat ears,"she pointed at her ears. "Nevermind,I got it. Donnie! Do you know how to cut her loose?"he asked Donnie. "Well,I suppose I do,"he replied. "Quick!"the leader ordered him. Donnie walked towards the net. Catherine was struggling to get out.

"Okay,calm down,squirming isn't the best way to get out of a net,"he said as he picked up one of the balls of the net."Hmm,I think I know how to disable the electricity flowing in the net,"he said as he examined the ball attached to the net. He put a finger on his chin and thought hard. Donnie then clicked something which made the glow inside the ball to fade. "Okay,now you can cut yourself out!"he said politely. "Thank you,"she gratefully said.

Catherine activated her claws and cut off the set of strings trapping her. Donnie offered her a hand. But she is already standing up. A Krang then tried to shoot her. She simply dodged it and climbed on the wall. The turtles widened their eyes as they saw her do that. Of course,the robots just had to interrupt them. "What are you looking at me for? Watch and keep alert when you're fighting!"she shouted. Catherine then jumped and kicked a robot. Raph rolled his eyes and kept fighting with his brothers.

Then they heard a van screeching up to the alley where they were fighting. "Oh great,more robot heads,"Catherine said sarcastically. Leo signaled all of them to follow him,including Catherine. They ran and tried to get somewhere more safe. As they leaped away,Catherine kept some distance away from them. They landed on a random building trying to take a rest from the fight and all of the running.

"Well,we haven't properly introduced,"Leo started. Catherine looked up and shrugged. "My name's Leo,this is Raph,Donnie,and Mikey,my brothers,"he introduced for them. The jaguar nodded while she remembered all of their names. "The name's Catherine,but call me Cat,"she said. Mikey grinned widely,"Yes! A new friend!"

"And you're also a mutant?"Donnie asked. She had the 'duh' look. "And why are the Krang after you,"Raph asked suspiciously. Cat sighed at the questions thrown at her. "Okay,look. I'm an experiment for them,I was a cat before but they captured me. And poured this some kind of weird liquid on me,which made me like this,"she explained and gestured to herself at the last statement.

"But why were they trying to capture you again?"Leo asked. She sighed again for the 50th time that day. "They were impressed at my fighting skills and tried to make me obey their orders. Like destroying 4 turtles which are you guys,"she told them her mission the Krang gave her. They learned that Cat wouldn't even do a single word the alien robots order her.

Raph was surprised. Cat was kind of like him. Hot-tempered,a good fighter,and tough. He was lost in his train of thoughts. "So,how are you going to keep safe? I mean,they are chasing you,"Donnie said in a concerned tone. Cat's ears went down,in a sad manner. "I don't know,apparently they captured me today,"she tried not to make eye contact. "But I can take care of myself,"she added looking up. Fierce eyes were visible to the turtles. They backed away a little.

"But what if they capture you again?"Mikey asked. Cat got defeated again and looked at the ground. She sadly shrugged. The brothers looked at each other and back at her. "Maybe you should come with us,"Leo suggested. She looked up to see their concerned looks(except Raph). She still doesn't trust them completely,but they saved her. Cat hesitated a bit.

"Are you sure I'm welcome?"she asked. They nodded telling her their father would understand. Cat saw that they were really trying to help her. She closed her eyes and opened it again. "Okay,maybe for a while,"she decided. "I'm sure Master Splinter wouldn't mind,"Leo assured. Then off they go to the sewer.

* * *

** Me: So,what do you people think?**

Donnie: You know they won't be able to answer you directly when you said it.

Me: *shrugs* They'll be able to in the review box.

Donnie: Okay. Need any help with the disclaimer?

Me: *enthusiastically nods*

Donnie: ILoveHeartsandAnimals does not own me or anything of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,but she does own Cat.

Me: *hugs Donnie* Thank you!

Donnie: Did you eat extra sweet marshmallows again?

Me: *smiles sheepishly* Weellll...

Donnie: *rolls eyes*

Me: Ahem,well,please review,PM,Favorite,and Follow! It'll be AWESOME! Thank you and look out for the next chapter!  



End file.
